


I'm Sorry

by FallOutFandoms



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy is a precious thing, Drabble, Feels, Suicide Attempt, cherish him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutFandoms/pseuds/FallOutFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall Out Boy was on hiatus, and Andy blamed himself. Now he was having a staring contest with a bottle of pills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> The description for Natalie is in my profile, my friends.

Andy Hurley had fallen in love with Fall Out Boy. The band was practically running through his veins. He had met his best friends through this band. Hell, he was sharing an apartment with Natalie, and he'd met her when she was just 17. Now the band was on hiatus, and he didn't know what to do.  
Natalie had gone out to a movie with a friend, saying she wouldn't be home until roughly nine. Andy gazed at the digital clock on his bedside table. 7:38 pm. He let out a soft sigh, staring up at the ceiling.  
"..it's all my fault.." He murmured. "..we broke up because of me.."  
His thoughts drifted to the all reasons why. He didn't help enough. All he did was play the drums. They were bored of him. Maybe they would reform the band with a new drummer? They had problems that he couldn't help with. He didn't know anything about relationships. They had to treat him special. He was a vegan straightedge, and vegan substitutes for food weren't exactly cheap.  
Andy sighed heavily. He could go on, he could talk for hours about how it was his fault.  
"Maybe...maybe they would be better off without me.." He said quietly. This wasn't the first time he'd thought this, but right now, it was starting to feel like the last. Andy sat up slowly, looking around the dark bedroom. Nat's bed sat across the room, her blanket strewn carelessly across it.  
"Nat wouldn't have to worry about me anymore." He murmured as he stood up, walking from the bedroom. He wandered into the living rom, slumping onto the couch and turning on the TV. He barely watched it, his mind wandering too quickly. At around eight, he ran his hands over his face.  
"I'm not needed."  
"I only cause problems."  
"I'm just a useless vegan who can play drums."  
All those thoughts ran through his head on repeat. He agreed with the words, eyes burning with unshed tears. His mind soon started thinking about the abundance of pills in the bathroom. He could just take a handful and fall asleep...  
A few minutes later, Andy had a note written and laying on the counter. He walked into the bathroom, bracing his hands on the sink and looking into the mirror. He hated what he saw. He looked away, digging into the drawer and pulling out a few bottles of pills. He sat down on the floor, leaning back against the wall and staring at the bottles. He didn't hear the front door open, and he didn't hear Natalie walk back into their apartment.  
The violinist slipped her shoes off before walking into the apartment, looking around. It was awfully quiet...she was about to yell for Andy, but she suddenly noticed a piece of paper laying on the counter. She blinked, walking over and grabbing it.

"Natalie. By the time you read this, I'll be asleep. I'll have taken a lot of pills, so I won't be waking up. I can't take this guilt anymore. I'm sorry I caused Fall Out Boy to break up. I'm sorry I was always so much trouble. I'm sorry. Andy."

Natalie dropped the paper, eyes wide in shock.  
"Andy!" She screamed, running to the bathroom to find Andy raising a bottle of pills to his lips. He froze up when he saw her, eyes widening a bit.  
"You-you weren't supposed to come home yet-" He was cut off by a sharp slap across the face. He recoiled, pressing a hand to his cheek before looking up at Natalie. She looked to be on the verge of crying.  
"You idiot..you damn idiot!" She yelled before collapsing to her knees and hugging Andy tightly. The drummer stared down at her, slowly dropping the bottle of pills.  
"..you're not trouble..and the band didn't split because of you..damn it, don't you ever do something like this again! Do you have any idea what it would do to me, to the band, if you died?" Nat asked, green eyes shining with tears as she looked up at Andy. He tilted his head slightly.  
"..I didn't..I didn't think you all cared that much.."  
"God, you're so stupid..we love you, Andy. You're not a problem, you're our friend. We almost lost Pete, please don't make us lose you.."  
Andy was vaguely aware that he had tears streaming down his face.  
"..I'm sorry..I'm so sorry...I won't do it again-"  
"Damn right you're not doing it again. I'm calling the others, we need to have a talk about Fall Out Boy."  
"Talk about what..?"  
Natalie smiled faintly.  
"About ending this hiatus."  
And sure enough, a few months later, they were all together again. Joe was back with his guitar, Natalie with her violin. Patrick had brought back his golden voice, while Pete brought his bass and his lyrics. Andy, well...he brought himself back. And his drums, of course.  
He was happy again.


End file.
